huniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes Alliance (Series)
Heroes Alliance is the successor to the Heroes Unite storyline. It follows the adventures of Heroes Alliance, an independent team of superheroes helping to save the world from different threats. It was first announced on July 21st 2009 and started almost a year later on March 28th 2010. It has continually updated since then, usually once or twice a week. 'History' After the events of Heroes Unite: The Darkness Within, Bombshell exploited the HU Commander's paranoia to make her believe that there was a mole within the Heroes Unite Initiative. In reply to this suspicion, the Commander charged Bombshell with the task of starting a smaller initiative of trusted heroes who would have no formal ties to the UN, though Bombshell would still answer to her. Unbeknownst to Bombshell, the HU Commander also tasked Relik with surveying Bombshell's actions and reporting back to the Commander. Relik would later find out that Bombshell had fabricated the story about the mole; however, at that time, the HUI was already disbanded and the HU Commander relieved of her duty, so Relik has kept this knowledge to himself since then. The first members of HA consisted of Bombshell, Comet Kid, Vora and Azumorph, who had also been members of the HUI. Though Relik and SHELL were also present during their first mission, their positions at that point still appear mainly tied to the Heroes Unite Initiative. The Alliance also has a tendency to run into the Swedish speedster Virtus, although he has preferred not joining the team. Later additions and/or team-ups include Bleeder, Blue Jay, The Impractical Mr Imp, Kaine the White Shadow, Peligroso, Roof Rat, Wireless, Amalgam and the Bujin. 'Organization of the Webcomic' The way the HA team is organized reflects the way the comic is produced: It's about individual creators coming together for the greater good: to achieve something they could not achieve on their own, and to combine their amazing storytelling powers! Just as HA is a team which is more open than HU, the creation process is open to all kinds of story and character submissions. Artwork on each chapter is provided by a team of artists. 'Issues and Content' *Heroes Alliance teaser poster by multiple artists *Vora: Princess of the Skies pinup by Fukujinzuke *Countdown to heroes Alliance teaser posters (11 to 1) by Abt_Nihil *Heroes Alliance #0 (external link to comic )- a series of short character origin stories *Heroes Alliance #1 (external link to comic ) - HA try to locate and defuse a series of hidden bombs and meet the Swedish hero Virtus *Heroes Alliance #2 (external link to comic ) - HA and Virtus try to escape the clutches of an immortal warmonger Bonus content: **HA-lloween - Curse of the Unread #1 & 2 "outtakes" **HA #3 Teaser **HAlloween Special 2010 *Heroes Alliance #3 (external link to comic ) - As if a mass uprising of supervillains wasn't enough, is it all leading to something more sinister? (Hint: Yes). Bonus content: **Happy New Year 2011 **Japan needs Heroes **Bombshell: Damsel of Distress Silver Age cover **The Origin of Dr Destiny **Dr Destiny - Initiative *Heroes Alliance #4 (external link to comic)- The fan service issue! HA go undercover in a luxury spa. Pinups and other Fan Service strips **Popsicle featuring Titan, pin-up by Fukujinzuke **Chocolate-dipped tart featuring Bombshell, pin-up by Fukujinzuke **How Sweet It Is! featuring Vora, pin-up by Fukujinzuke **You're my Wingman featuring Peligroso and Wraith, art by SUX **I must find the perfect wave... featuring Comet Kid, pin-up by Fukujinzuke **After this, one of them might run for Governor of California featuring Wireless and Peligroso, art by Macattack **The Casting Couch featuring Ms Ari, pin-up by Fukujinzuke **So THAT's what you do on your days off... featuring SHELL, pin-up by Fukujinzuke **Farewell to the Fan-service chapter, featuring Bombshell, Bleeder, Comet Kid and the Implausible Mr Imp , pin-up by Abt_Nihil **Fan Service Strip #1 art by Fukujinzuke **Fan Service Strip #2 art by Fukujinzuke **The Origin of Ms Ari featuring Ms Ari **Handsome and Ransom (Villains) story **HA Side story by Hero **Cherry Kim, Agent of HU by Hero **Heroes Alliance #3 Omake by Hero **The Origin of Peligroso by Jules **Heroes Alliance #0: Hero benefit edition *Heroes Alliance #5: National Disasters or Going Green (external link to comic ) Bonus content: **Origin of Kaine the White Shadow featuring Kaine the White Shadow, art by Fukujinzuke (cover) and SUX **Heroes Divided Teaser **Heroes Divided Prologue *Heroes Alliance #6: Heroes Divided (external link to comic ) - HA get involved in the struggle between Heroes Unite and Energize! Crossover with Energize: Hunted *Heroes Alliance #7: What you Believe (external link to comic ) - when two extra-dimensional heroes hold a gay wedding, a bunch of villains crash the party. HA's longest issue ever with a huge guest cast! Bonus content: **The Good Old Days (filler) **Christmas party 2012 **Heroes Alliance #8 Teaser **R.I.S.E. Teaser *Heroes Alliance #8: Shinobi (external link to comic ) - When the Japanese super-criminal known as “The Baku” escapes custody and attempts to unite two ninja clans under his control, Heroes Alliance seeks the assistance of Japanese hero “The Bujin” to infiltrate the Baku's forces. *Heroes Alliance #9: RISE (external link to comic) - As if HA hadn't enough on their hands with the Zombie Queen unleashing a horde of zombies in Darwin, Australia - they also have to deal with a new government-sanctioned metahuman black OPs team called R.I.S.E.! In Print * Heroes Alliance #0 (collecting 11 origin stories) * Heroes Alliance #1 (collecting webcomic chapters 1 & 2) * Heroes Alliance #2 ("City of Stone, and a Heart to Match") * Heroes Alliance #3 ("Skin Deep", also includes the "HAlloween Special") * Heroes Alliance #4 ("National Disasters, or: Going Green") * Heroes Alliance #5 ("Heroes Divided") * Heroes Alliance #6 ("What You Believe") * Heroes Alliance #7 ("Shinobi") 'Awards' *"Best Community Project 2014" *"Best Overall Story Comic 2014" Category:Comic Series Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Abt_Nihil